There have been disclosed a technology of protecting an energization regulation unit that regulates energization of a heating unit of a heating device. In this related-art technology, a fixing technology is disclosed in which a triac (energization regulation unit) and a varistor (high-voltage protection unit) protecting the triac are connected in parallel with each other.